


The Lotus Flower

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to save his grandfather from a fatal illness, Yunho will meet a beast that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fairytale AU. This is a Little Red Riding Hood/Beauty & the Beast crossover.
> 
> Beta: humuhumu88

  (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile)[TONI_LUV](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/) )

 

 

 

Once upon time, in a small town on the Eastern side of Gwangju where majestic snow-tipped mountains painted the scenery in the horizon, there lived a young man who was known throughout the land as Jung Yunho, the Beauty of Korea.

It was clear to all who knew this young man why he was Beauty. From his alluring crescent eyes and rosy lips to his open heart and vivacious spirit, Yunho was _beautiful_. 

However, he was Beauty with a tragic past. His mother and father were killed when they went on an expedition into the Black Forest. It was not a wise place for adventure as the Black Forest was a place of dark enchantments and wild creatures. No one had dared enter it ever since the Jungs’ bodies were discovered on the outskirts of the forest.

And so, Yunho was orphaned at a very young age. His grandfather had been the one who raised him. Yunho’s recollections of his parents were vague but he still ached for them in his heart.

“Mama…Papa…” Yunho prayed every night. “I miss you. I hope you are happy in heaven.”

Despite this tragedy, Yunho wouldn’t trade his grandfather for the world. He simply adored the man who took care of him and taught him the ways of life. One very important lesson his grandfather always taught him was: _Never judge a person by their outer appearance. Dig deeper. Give them time. The real person is lurking underneath._

Yunho took that lesson to heart and treated everyone fairly. The towns-folk adored him to say the least. Yunho showed affection towards everyone by embracing them in bear-like cuddles and constantly bestowing upon them the warmest of smiles…smiles that rivaled the sun.

His aura glowed so brightly that he caught the attention of the town’s greatest hunter, Kim Heechul. Every time Yunho rode into town for some groceries or to run some errands, Heechul stood in his path.

One afternoon, as Yunho climbed off his horse, Heechul suddenly appeared behind him and gripped him around the waist to hold him steady. “Yunho, I missed you, lovely. I feel like you’re avoiding me.”

Yunho sighed, “Heechul, I’m busy today. Grandfather isn’t feeling well again. I’m here to pick up some medicine.”

A look of sympathy overcame Heechul’s face but Yunho knew it was an act.

“I hope he feels better,” Heechul said, rubbing the back of Yunho’s neck. Heechul’s cold fingers elicited a shiver from Yunho. ~~~~

Heechul mistook his actions as arousal and leaned in to whisper, “When are you going to agree to marry me?”

Flustered, Yunho answered, “I’m sorry, Heechul. It’s not a good time…”

This was a lie.

Every day, Yunho thought about marriage. Every day, Yunho thought about when he was finally going to meet that one special person who would make his world whole.

Heechul’s expression turned agitated. “I think I’ve been very patient with you, Yunho. Now, everyone in this town and your grandfather agree that we’re a good match. Why can’t you see that?”

Yunho stared at Heechul’s face for longer than necessary to assess the older man. Kim Heechul was aesthetically gorgeous, dark hair swept back with a few tendrils falling over a delicate but masculine face. What he lacked in height, Heechul made up for in personality. The hunter had the largest ego in the land and got everything he wanted.

Everything except Yunho...

A very small part of Yunho desired to give in and settle down with Heechul. But the thought of sharing a home and bed with Kim Heechul chilled him. When Heechul smiled at him, Yunho knew the man wanted to own him, not love him. Yunho refused to be owned. He wanted freedom and adventure and a partner who could _show_ him love, not force it upon him.

Putting a hand to Heechul’s chest, Yunho bypassed the hunter’s roaming hands. “I have to go, Heechul. I’m sorry, but I know there’s someone out there just for you.”

Yunho ran away, towards the apothecary. His grandfather’s health was all the mattered to him right now.

 

 

~**~

 

 

Grandfather took a turn for the worst.

Yunho miserably stared at his dear grandfather’s pallid face as the old man lied unconscious on the bed. Wringing the wet cloth in the bowl on the nightstand, Yunho used it to wipe his grandfather’s sweaty brow. The old man spent the entire night coughing. Yunho didn’t get any sleep as he watched over him, wrecked with worry.

The doctor came over in the morning and told him the diagnosis: grandfather was on his death bed. The medicine wasn’t helping, nothing was.

Tears slipped down Yunho’s cheek. _I can’t lose you too, please, grandpa! Fight through this!_

In the afternoon, when his grandfather finally awoke, the coughs started again. Yunho watched on helplessly, clutching the bottle of medication in his hands.

When the doctor came by that evening to check on grandpa, Yunho was at his wit’s end. “Please, Doctor, you have to give me another solution! I can’t watch him die,” Yunho fought back tears. “I’ll do anything. Travel anywhere for something that might relieve him!”

The doctor eyed him with pity before taking a long pause to contemplate a solution. Then, the doctor shook his head, looking hopeless. “My dear boy, there is only one thing that could save your grandfather but it is impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible!” Yunho bursts out, holding the doctor’s hand. “Please, tell me!”

The doctor patted his hand and sighed, “We will need the purple Lotus flower, specifically the nectar and root. When cooked, the Lotus flower contains the essential nutrients that will soothe your grandfather’s lung infection.”

Yunho almost whooped with joy. “Yes, done! I’ll find it!”

Shaking his head, the doctor proclaimed morbidly, “The purple Lotus flower can only be found in a small patch deep in the Black Forest. If you even attempted to enter the heart of the forest, you will die.”

In the midst of his coughing fit, his grandfather protested, “No! Y-Yunho…my s-son. B-Beast!”

Creatures of all kinds lived in the Black Forest. A monster, named unoriginally by the townsfolk as Beast, was said to inhabit the forest, wielding control over the cursed land. At night, loud howls were heard from the outskirts of the Black Forest. But there was always one long, chilling howl, deeper than all the rest, like it was claiming power and dominance.

Yunho wasn’t scared. It was doubtful he could fear anything in the face of losing this dear grandfather.

Setting his jaw, Yunho firmly announced, “I’m going.”

He couldn’t idly sit by and watch his grandpa die when there was a chance for him to recover. Sending up a quick silent prayer to the heavens, Yunho calmed his grandfather, “I will come back, grandpa. Trust me.”

The following morning, after guaranteeing the doctor could stay with his grandfather for a few days, Yunho armed himself with a bow and arrows and a leather satchel full of necessary supplies before venturing off into the Black Forest.

The moment he entered the forest, darkness swept over, the daylight dimmed.

He was alone.

Yunho tightened his grip on his wooden arrow and trudged deeper and deeper into the forest.

   

 


	2. In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission to save his grandfather from a fatal illness, Yunho will meet a beast that will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile)[TONI_LUV](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/) )

 

 

 

Leaning against a tree, Yunho eyed his surroundings warily.  It felt like he was going in circles. Luckily, though, he hadn’t come across any animals. In fact, the forest was deathly quiet.

As he took a drink of water from his leather canteen, Yunho heard a twig break behind him. He swung around, bow and arrow at the ready.

Nothing appeared.

Taking a deep breath, Yunho walked away from the area, casting cautious glances behind him.

Soon he found himself in a very misty, ominous part of the woods. No sign of the Lotus flower here nor was an animal in sight. Yunho was starting to find that very suspicious…

A sudden howl erupted from beyond the mist.   

Yunho froze in his spot, clutching his bow, and involuntarily shuddered.

A haunting tune, hummed by a gruff voice, resonated throughout the forest.

_Little human, little human, I see you. Run, run, run, run before I catch you._

The melody repeated, growing louder and more sinister with each passing minute.

Yunho stumbled backwards, caught himself, and then started running away from the mist. His erratic heartbeat pumped in his ears, making him unaware of the wildlife that had come to life in the forest.

Insects chirped and whizzed by, small animals shuffled through the leaves, and the wolves could be heard barking and howling from each end of the Black forest.

  _Little human, little human, I see you. Run, run, run, run before I catch you._

Yunho’s feet pounded on the forest ground as he zigzaged around the tall trees, hoping to lose the creature following him.

The singing never ceased. It sounded like it was coming nearer…

“Argh!” Yunho groaned in pain as he found himself flat on his face, having stumbled on a large tree root.

“I caught you,” the gruff voice of the forest said above him.

Yunho peered up and gasped. A tall, cloaked figure had appeared before him. The large hood of the cloak and their dimly lit surroundings concealed the creature’s face in a dark shadow. The creature’s tall stature was enhanced by the black fur covering his chest, arms, and legs, making the limbs seem bulky.

Yunho wondered if the face was covered in fur too…

It spoke again.

“I caught you,” the creature repeated, in a dark sing-song tone.

Eyeing the sharp claws poking out of the beast’s hairy fingers, Yunho stood up slowly and said, “Hello. Are you…Beast?”

The creature chuckled sardonically. “Why, yes. I see my reputation precedes me.”

Unsure of how to respond, Yunho decided to remain quiet and stare. The beast was now circling him, eyes gleaming from under the cloak as he considered aloud, “Well, well, well…I wonder why a hunter such as yourself sought to enter my forest. Did you want to hunt wolves?”

“No,” Yunho responded.

“Did you have some wild notion of becoming a hero and venturing into the Black Forest in hopes of finally ridding the town of the Beast?”

There was bitterness in the beast’s voice. Yunho tilted his head to the side and said, “No.”

“Well, then, that’s too bad,” Beast said sarcastically. “Because you’re about to meet your end.”

As the beast’s claws came near his face, Yunho ducked and swiveled off to the side, putting a considerable distance between him and Beast.

“Please,” Yunho tried, hand clasping an arrow in one hand and his bow in another. “I am not here to disturb the order of your forest. I only want one simple thing.”

“And what’s that?” Beast asked, reeking curiosity.

“The Lotus flower.”

Beast became stiff, fingers twitching. “The Lotus flower, eh?”

“Yes, you see my grandfather is ill,” Yunho explained with beseeching eyes. “Our doctor said the only cure is for him to consume the Lotus flower. I’m begging you, this is all I want. If you will take me to the patch of Lotus flowers, I will leave the forest.”

Minutes dragged on as Beast seemed to consider the offer. “Alright,” Beast finally decided. “I will take you to the patch of Lotus flowers but it will cost you.”

Yunho frowned. “I thought me leaving would be enough. Do you want to eat me, is that it?”

Beast let out a strangled laugh. “No…I have no taste for humans.”

“Do you want money?” Yunho worried. “I – I didn’t think to bring money…I can go back and – “

“No, silly man,” Beast scoffed. “I want _you_ to stay with _me_ , forever.”

Staring at the ground, Yunho asked, “Why would you want me to stay? What could I possibly –“

“I don’t need to give a reason!” Beast shouted irately. “That is my offer. Take it or leave it. But if you leave it…” Beast whispered, “ _Run_.”

Yunho closed his eyes and thought hard. He was losing nothing by the offer, except his grandfather’s companionship. He wouldn’t be leaving behind a lover, and there was no one in town he deeply connected with. By agreeing to the offer, grandfather would live and Yunho would be able to live a new life, a new life with a beast but still…it sounded like an adventure.

Resolutely, Yunho stepped forward and stretched out his hand. “I’ll do it.”

Beast retracted his claws and extended a furred hand towards Yunho.

When Beast encompassed his entire hand, Yunho was startled by the warmth and feel of the creature’s hand. It was padded like an animal paw and oh so soft.

Keeping a strong hold on Yunho’s hand, Beast dragged Yunho away from the area he’d stumbled in and steered him through the ominous mist, towards the east. 

 

 

 ~**~

 

 

“Here we are…the Lotus patch.” Beast released Yunho’s hand and stepped to the side with a mocking bow.

Instead of a field of colorful flowers, there was fissured ground of what looked like a dried up pond. Yunho knelt in place to touch one lone flower at his feet, and sadly watched its brittle, brown petals fall.   

He heard Beast jeering, “You are so gullible…”      

He had been conned.

Fury like no other struck Yunho. Swinging around, Yunho batted his fists against Beast’s hard chest. “You’re a monster for lying to me!”

Beast grunted and captured Yunho’s wrists. The shadowed face leaned closer, “I never lied. I said I’d take you to the Lotus patch…and I did. This was the Lotus patch. However, the Lotus flower is water-born and it’s a shame this forest is cursed. The pond dried up years ago…”

Yunho pushed away aggressively. “I – I’ve never met anyone so…in all my life…you deceived me! You tricked me! My grandfather will die and I’m bound to you forever!”

Beast shrugged, muscles rippling underneath the cloak. “That was our bargain. You see, I own the last remaining Lotus flower.”

Yunho felt hope bud inside him again. “You do?”

“I do,” Beast practically cooed, while pulling out a small glass box from his pocket. Claws sharp and visible, the box sat in the creature’s hand. As Yunho surveyed it more closely, he noted a small purple Lotus flower suspended and glowing inside it.

Yunho gasped, reaching out to take the box but Beast snatched it back with a snarl, “Don’t even think about it! This belongs to _me_ ; no one is allowed to touch it. Do you understand?”

“Bastard,” Yunho muttered under his breath. The ugly feeling of hatred rose within him.

“That’s right, _I am_ _a bastard_ ,” Beast growled. “And you’re an idiot for agreeing to my terms without so much as asking to see my face!”

“It doesn’t matter what your face looks like!” Yunho yelled. “You are a monster…a monster not for your looks but for your devious actions! I wanted to trust you, believe you were something more than all the town rumors make you out to be! But now I know you only live up to your name.”

Beast’s eyes flashed and widened. Walking backwards, Yunho gritted a few last words, “You can chase me. You can kill me. I don’t care. Farewell, Beast!”

Yunho turned and fled.

His heart pounded through his chest as he ran like the hound of hell was chasing him. Though he could not hear Beast running after him, Yunho still ran harder than ever. He even stumbled a few times, loosing most of his arrows in the process.

Then, it happened all at once. Howls filled his ears and, suddenly, a pack of wolves surrounded him.

Reaching back over his shoulder, Yunho panicked as he realized he only had one arrow left in his quiver.

Six wolves approached him, each one strategically from every side as they boxed in one spot. Trembling, Yunho shot his only arrow with amazing aim at one of the wolves. His victory was short-lived because another wolf leaped and ripped the side of Yunho’s pants with his teeth. Another wolf dragged Yunho to the ground by his leather satchel.

All his necessities scattered, including his very favorite red cloak. Yunho hastily grabbed for it and threw it over himself and played dead. The wolves barked and slobbered excitedly. The one in front of Yunho was ready to pounce when a painful crack and a wolf’s pathetic whine resonated.

Yunho came up from underneath the red cloak, watching in awe as Beast challenged all the wolves at once.

Mouth falling open, Yunho stayed glued in place whilst taking in Beast’s revealed visage. Face covered in black fur, Beast had a long nose but its shape was that of a human nose, and a mouth that could have been a human mouth if it wasn’t for the long fangs currently snapping at the wolf pack.

Beast had eyes that were burning with rage at the moment. He was fighting with impressive strength against the wolves. But then, one of the wolves, seemingly the alpha male, clamped its jaw into Beast’s forearm while another wolf attacked Beast from behind, bearing down on his shoulder with its sharp teeth.

Beast roared and revolved, grabbing the two wolves and hurled each of them against a tree. The other wolves saw this and scattered, barking at each other. 

It was difficult for Yunho to breathe properly when it all ended. He’s not sure what to say or how to react.

While sinking to his knees, Beast gazed at Yunho, large eyes filled with intelligence and pain. “Leave! Isn’t that what you want? Leave me!”

Yunho had to turn away; he couldn’t bear the powerful emotions coming from such a creature. Gathering up what belongings he could find into his satchel, Yunho lifted the hood of his red cloak over his head.

 _Don’t turn back_ , Yunho told himself. _Go back home. He betrayed you; he doesn’t deserve your help._

But one sole voice inside him whispered, _But he saved your life!_

With a resolute sigh, Yunho turned back, approaching Beast with trepidation. When he wrapped his hand around Beast’s arm to lift him up, Beast barked in pain. With the creature’s arm securely around his shoulders, Yunho glanced up and asked, “Where to?”

Beast blinked, like he couldn’t believe what was happening, and pointed in a general direction to the right.

Yunho still needed to save his grandfather, but something called out to him to help this creature.

And Yunho listened.

 


	3. There Lived A Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission to save his grandfather from a fatal illness, Yunho will meet a beast that will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the month's wait. The next update and ending will not take as long!
> 
> Beta: humuhumu88

  (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile)[TONI_LUV](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/) )

 

 

 

Yunho was kneeling on the floor, tending to the nasty bite wounds on Beast’s right arm. Dipping a piece of white cloth in a hot water bowl, Yunho slowly lifted it to Beast’s arm. He had barely touched the cloth to the wound and Beast growled, cradling his arm away.

With a frown, Yunho tried again. Beast barked and licked at the blood on his forearm.

“No!” Yunho reprimanded. “Don’t do that! Will you just let me clean it? It’ll get infected if you leave it like that!”

Beast considered him for a moment then extended his arm, howling lowly when Yunho placed the warm cloth on the shredded skin.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho winced, alternating between gentle dabs with the cloth and blowing on the cuts to ease the sting.

Yunho felt Beast’s heavy gaze, scrutinizing his every move. Then, the gruff voice asked, “Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? I was wounded. You could have taken my Lotus flower and fled.”

Looking up at Beast, Yunho said plainly, “You saved my life. I couldn’t leave you there…”

Beast shifted in his seat, the claws on his fingertips retracting. “I still won’t give you my Lotus flower.”

“I know,” Yunho responded distressingly, trying not to think of Beast’s betrayal and wrung the blood-soaked cloth in the bowl of water. “May I clean the cut on your shoulder?”

Beast shrugged and pawed at his cloak. Yunho stood up and assisted him by moving the ripped upper left side of the cloak off his shoulder. There was more black fur there but the savage bite marks were evident.

“Have you fought with these wolves before?” Yunho started up a conversation so to distract Beast from the pain.

At the sting of the warm cloth, Beast whimpered like a pup but answered Yunho. “Yes. They find my presence in the forest a bit threatening. When I venture deep into the forest, I always have to fight them for dominance. But I always win.”

Yunho let out a small smile at the tone of pride in Beast’s last comment. Pressing the cloth on the wound to let it soak up the blood, Yunho’s gaze wandered around the small wooden cabin. “So, you live here alone?”

Beast tensed visibly under his touch. “Yes.”

“Have you always lived this way? It seems a bit –“

“I have no need to live with others,” Beast interjected. “People don’t want me around. This is my home now.”

“Now?” Yunho caught the subtle implication. “Did you live somewhere else before?”

Beast was silent. When Yunho didn’t get an answer, he tried asking another burning question, “Have you always been in this form?”

“An ugly beast, you mean? Why do you care?”

Yunho pulled the cloth away and sat back down at Beast’s feet. “I’m curious about the creature that has the village trembling, the creature who betrayed me and then saved my life.”

Large, dark eyes stared at him as Beast responded frankly, “I have always been ugly. And not a nice person.”

Yunho noted Beast said _person_ , not animal, and continued his questioning, “What is your name?” 

“Beast.”

“No, your real name.”

“What makes you think that’s not my real name?”

“Because you’re a non-human creature I am able to speak to,” Yunho said matter-a-fact. “That’s evidence of magic.”

Beast’s ears and nose twitched. Yunho found the combination of that and the trapped look in Beast’s eyes very cute. He couldn’t help himself and reached out to card his fingers through the ends of Beast’s thick, very human-like hair.

An involuntary whine of pleasure rose deeply from Beast’s throat. Yunho felt more confident to explore more, the fur covering Beast’s face, down the hard, bare chest, and then finally Beast’s paws.

In the back of his mind, Yunho figured this was inappropriate behavior on his part, not to mention very dangerous. However, the way Beast edged closer to his touches and watched Yunho like he was a precious, breakable being that could abandon him at any moment, had an aching emotion creep into Yunho’s heart.

He held no fear, only compassion for this broken _person_. And a strong urge to get know and understand this seemingly dark creature of the Black Forest.

“Changmin,” Beast spoke softly, head bent low. “My name is Changmin.”

“ _Changmin_ ,” Yunho tested the name kindly. “I’m Yunho.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The cabin was small – a single bed on the far side, a small couch facing a fireplace, and small kitchen area on the other end. Every step Changmin’s large body took seemed imposing in such compact space.

Yunho was resting on the bed, watching the creature, Changmin, add more wood to the fire. With a groan, Changmin threw the last log and straightened up. “My shoulder hurts…if you hadn’t run away from me this wouldn’t have happened.”

“If you hadn’t betrayed me, I wouldn’t have run away,” Yunho resorted.

Changmin snapped his jaw shut and crouched by the fire again. Yunho stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to get back home to grandfather. His feelings were torn. The thought of running away from Beast, this cursed person, when trust was beginning to form between them, had guilt knifing at Yunho’s stomach. But then, the thought of abandoning his ill grandfather had guilt clawing at him too. The old man raised him after his parents died. Yunho had to figure out a way to get back to him, even if he went home empty-handed and with no way to cure him.

“Would you like go see something?” Changmin cut through the silence.

Yunho swung his legs over the side of the bed and nodded eagerly.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The _something_ Changmin wanted to show Yunho was a palace. The palace was located south of the cabin, beyond a wall of thick tall hedge. This must be where the old king and prince lived.

Yunho glanced at Changmin and saw the furry face contorted with anguish. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Do you know what this place is?” Changmin asked quietly, his voice a rough grumble in the silent cold air.

“It’s where the former king lived, right? I heard stories about him and his son as I grew up. The king passed away many years ago. And the son supposedly ran away.”

“Is that what you heard from the village folk?” Changmin looked down at him, eyes searching Yunho’s.

“Yes,” Yunho looked away. “The rumor is that the son was so grief-stricken he left.”

“Do you know anything else about the king’s son?”

Yunho thought for a moment then said, “I heard he was incredibly arrogant and cruel.”

Changmin reverted his gaze back up at the palace. “What you heard is true. He was an ugly, cruel, and arrogant youth.”

Returning his gaze to Changmin, Yunho corrected him, “I did not hear he was ugly. In fact, the girls in the village use to daydream about his rumored magnificence and beauty.”

Changmin snorted like an aggravated pup. “The prince was a horrible man. It’s a good thing he doesn’t live here anymore. Such ugliness doesn’t deserve such a privileged life.”

“Who lives here now?” Yunho wondered.

“The loyal servants awaiting the prince’s return. Everyone else, all the advisors and supposed friends, abandoned the prince shortly after the king passed…” Beast’s words trailed off into the sudden, harsh breeze that swept over them.

The temperature was dropping drastically. Yunho shivered and rubbed his arms. Changmin grabbed his hand in his large paw and led him further and further away from the palace. “Let’s go. Harsh winter weather is coming.”

Yunho stumbled along. But he couldn’t help but glance back over his shoulder, taking one last look at the palace to think about what had become of the harsh, lonely prince.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho tossed and turned on the bed, shivering from the cold seeping in through the cabin despite the blazing fireplace. Changmin was slumbering on the rug near the fire, tail curled and head resting contently against his paws. Changmin appeared so warm. The cold was freezing Yunho’s toes off; he couldn’t sleep like this.

On a mission to seek more warmth, Yunho slipped out of the bed and tip-toed to where Changmin lied. He hesitated for a second then knelt down. Changmin’s high body temperature combined with the heat of the fire defrosted the imaginary icicles on the tip of Yunho’s nose.

Noiselessly, Yunho curled up on the rug, careful not to lie too close to Changmin. He dared not think of what would happen if he woke the beast. Yunho gazed into the fire, eyes blinking lazily as he half-drifted off to dreamland.

At some point in his dream state, a large, furry arm pulled him back into a warm, bare chest. Yunho smiled. It was a wonderful dream of warmth and comfort.

Somewhere in his subconscious, Yunho knew Changmin was really holding him. He dared not move or open his eyes. Changmin’s hot breath beat down on the back of his neck while a large paw flexed on the center of Yunho’s stomach, anchoring him to Changmin’s body possessively.

Yunho swallowed, ignoring the fluttering in his tummy.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The next day, Yunho pulled his red cloak over his head and stepped out of the cabin. It had snowed all night. His boots crunched on the thick layer of snow as he walked around the cabin. He heard footsteps behind him. Changmin shuffled his feet, pretending to look at anything but Yunho.

Changmin never spoke of what happened the previous night and Yunho thought it wise not to bring it up first. At dawn, Yunho had awoken to the delicious scent of bread. Changmin was cooking something by the fire.

Yunho heartedly ate what was presented to him. Changmin was strange. Why was he doing this? Why was he taking care of Yunho? What purpose did it serve?

A sudden desire to test his boundaries motivated him to walk back to where Changmin stood uncertainly and grabbed the other’s hand. It startled Changmin; his dog-like ears flickered and his eyes widened.

Yunho pulled him along. “Take a walk with me, please? I know it’s cold, but I love the snow!”

Changmin followed him obediently, ears pointing up, tail swiveling back and forth.      

The beast of the Black Forest was happy.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

For some inexplicable reason, Yunho began babbling about his life in the village. The mix of Changmin’s attentive silence and warm hand compelled Yunho to talk. He’s never had anyone listen to him this way before. He told Changmin about the death of his parents and how his grandfather raised him. Then, jumped straight into a matter he always thought he’d keep private.

“The whole town encourages me to marry him all the time, but I’m not ready.”

“Marry who?” Changmin’s ears were flat against his head.

“His name is Heechul,” Yunho said. “I suppose he’s a good man deep down but he’s much too arrogant and pushy. I can’t see myself marrying him and living happily ever after.”

“Happily ever after?” Changmin’s ears were pointing up again. “What is that?”

Yunho laughed at his own ridiculous notion. “It’s how I want my romance with someone to end. It’s not that we won’t have bad times, but the thought of being together forever will leave us with a _happily ever after_ feeling.”  He’d never shared this with another living soul. Suddenly, he felt self-conscious and tried to speed up his stride.

Changmin halted him and spun him back to face him. “And what if you spent the rest of your life with me, like we had initially agreed upon?”

Yunho focused on the expanse of black fur on the other’s chest, thinking it looked very cozy to snuggle up to. “You broke that agreement by lying to me.”

Changmin brought Yunho’s hand to his chest, where Yunho started thumbing through the fur. “I’m not talking about that. Could you conceive living _happily ever after_ with me? Or this jerk, Heechul?”

Glancing up into Changmin’s penetrating eyes then back down again quickly, Yunho answered, “It’s not as if you weren’t a jerk when we met.”

Dropping Yunho’s hand, Changmin backed away, something akin to hurt shining in his eyes. Yunho recalled how the supposed monster of the forest saved him from a gruesome death, how the monster held him last night, sheltering him from the cold. How the monster fed him in the morning and took a walk with him now, no questions asked.

Voice rough, Yunho stepped into Changmin’s personal space, soaking up some of his body heat, and requested, “Ask me again.”

“Could you live _happily ever after_ with me?”

“Yes.”

 

 


	4. In A Cabin With Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission to save his grandfather from a fatal illness, Yunho will meet a beast that will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Major thank you to my beta, humuhumu88, for helping me clean up the final two chapters of this story! <3

(poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile)[TONI_LUV](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/) )

 

 

Yunho jogged through the forest, hiding behind a tree and listening for the sound of footsteps every few seconds. Changmin had given him a head start but Yunho knew he was no match for Changmin’s wolf-like senses.

That familiar voice sang…

_Little human, little human, I see you. Run, run, run, run before I catch you._

This time, though, there was no fear. A shiver of excitement crawled up Yunho’s spine as he scurried to hide behind a huge log.

A low growl emitted above him. _He found me!_

Looking up, Yunho was met with Changmin’s very toothy grin. With a quick lick over his sharp incisors, Changmin teased, jumping over the log and crouching in front of Yunho. “I told you I’d find you, little human.”

Their game of hide-and-go-seek had been Yunho’s idea after his confession back near the cabin…

_“Could you live happily ever after with me?”_

_“Yes.”_

And Yunho had meant it. After he had detected the shock and second of unguarded happiness in Changmin’s eyes, Yunho had wanted to do something fun…something impulsive. Even something as foolish as provoke a wolf-man to chase him through the snow.

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut and flattened himself against the log. “You did warn me. But now that you’ve found me, what’re you going to do?” 

Feeling Changmin’s hot breath on his cheek, Yunho remained perfectly still, giving the other silent permission to explore. Changmin’s nose sniffed and traced all around Yunho’s face, hair, and neck.

“I have memorized your scent,” Changmin remarked hoarsely. “I like it…it’s delicious.”

Yunho opened his eyes when large, warm fingers curled around his wrist. Changmin had his nose pressed against Yunho’s wrist.

“So delicate,” Changmin muttered, fangs dangerously outlining the visible veins of Yunho’s wrist. “I could easily break the skin and devour you.”

“Why don’t you then?” Yunho breathed jokingly. “Eat me, that is. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about a puny human.”

Changmin glanced up, mouth still on Yunho’s wrist. “Not that type of devour.” Eyes smoldering, Changmin nipped the thin skin of the wrist causing Yunho to cry out...not in pain but in a twisted sort of pleasure.

White, cold air clouds blew between them with each exhale. Despite their frozen surroundings, Yunho’s body was thrumming with heat, especially with Changmin alternating nips on both his wrists now.

Yunho should be frightened. He should be running away in terror at those sharp teeth threatening to take a chunk out of his skin. But Yunho inexplicitly trusts Changmin, the curious wolf-man who wanted to play a little rough.

At one relatively hard bite, Changmin licked over the redness and breathed against Yunho’s wrist, “I’m sorry, Beauty…”

Cupping Changmin’s face, Yunho noted aloud, “Beauty…that’s what most of the townsfolk like to call me. How did you know that?”

“I didn’t,” Changmin nuzzled Yunho’s palm. “But if I am known as Beast, then you must be Beauty. I cannot imagine anyone more suited for the name… _My Beauty_ …”

 _He thinks I’m his_ , Yunho thought, heart leaping out of his chest. “ _My Beast_ ,” Yunho responded fondly.

“Yes,” Changmin beamed. “ _Yours_.” Trail wagging, Changmin stood up and offered Yunho a hand.  Without any protest, Yunho allowed Changmin to pull him up and walk them back towards the direction of the cabin.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

After a small meal (during which Changmin made a mess of the bowl of porridge while consuming it), Yunho requested a bath. In one corner of the cabin, a white claw-foot tub stood behind a tall wooden screen. Changmin filled the tub with warm water, and with a grateful smile, Yunho stepped behind the screen to undress.

As he slid his cold feet and the rest of his shivering body into the water, Yunho moaned pleasurably. He heard Changmin shuffling from behind the screen. “Yunho…may I move the screen? You’ll stay warmer if you can feel the fire.”

Laying his head on the edge of the tub, Yunho hummed, “Yes, thank you.”

Once the screen was pushed away, though, Yunho felt extremely exposed. Changmin turned away and busied himself with the fireplace, allowing Yunho to relax in the warm water once again.

Later, when Yunho was half-dressed and warming near the fireplace, Changmin lounged beside him, drawing circles on Yunho’s bare chest.

“Your skin is soft,” Changmin noted reverently.

Yunho grinned. “So, I smell delicious and my skin is soft?”

“Indeed. It is unfortunate I’m so hideous…”

Yunho sat up with a frown, watching Changmin stand up and walk away. “You are not hideous.”

Staring out the small window of the cabin, Changmin refuted, “No, I am. You are just too kind to say so...”

Yunho made a sound of protest but Changmin cut him off, “No matter. Let’s not discuss it. I want to pretend there are no boundaries between us.” Shuffling back over to Yunho, Changmin held out his hand. “Will you…dance with me?”

With a quirk of the lips, Yunho took the other’s large, furred hand. “You dance?”

“No,” Changmin admitted gruffly. “I never properly learned how. But I want to try it…with you.”

Yunho’s heart melted as he wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck and stared up into his wolf-man’s dark eyes. Yes, his _wolf-man_ , because they belonged to each other, in this small house in the middle of a cursed forest. They swayed back and forth, to the rhythm in their minds, shutting out the outside world and creating their own.

An abrupt knock on the door was a shock of reality to both of them, forcing them to jump apart. Yunho hastily grabbed his shirt off the floor, quietly observing as Changmin made his way to the door and shouted, “Go away!” several times.

“Sire, let me in, please,” a small, soft male voice spoke. “I am only concerned about your well-being.”   

 _Sire?_ Yunho thought that was an odd choice of title. 

“Ryeowook, leave!”

Yunho stepped forward and brushed his hand against Changmin’s hand. “Who is it? He sounds worried. Maybe you should invite him in?”

Changmin heaved a sigh and threw open the door. “ _What?_ ”

The man called Ryeowook entered the cabin hesitantly then froze when he spotted Yunho. “Who is this?”

When Changmin simply glared and turned away, Yunho held out his hand and greeted the other. “Hello. My name is Yunho.”

“Ryeowook,” the other man replied, still stunned at Yunho’s presence. “Are you…here willingly?”

Changmin huffed and stomped back over, pulling Yunho to stand behind him. “Yes, of course he’s here willingly.”

Ryeowook look skeptical. Yunho felt a sudden desire to defend Changmin’s intentions. “He saved my life from a pack of wolves,” he informed Ryeowook. “And I, in turn, saved him. I am here on my own free will.”

Changmin glanced down at him, eyes imploring those words to be true. Yunho reached up to play with a strand of Changmin’s hair. Ryeowook let out a cough, now appearing very pleased with the situation. “Sire, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Reluctantly pulling away from Yunho, Changmin muttered, “Make it quick!”

Yunho politely gave them space by moving back to stand by the fire. He heard fragments of the conversation…something about a “curse” and a “solution.” From the corner of his eye, Yunho could see how much Ryeowook cared for Changmin, like he lived to serve him. Then, Yunho heard Ryeowook say, “I was worried you might be ill…”

It was like punch to the stomach. His grandfather was ill. And here he was, hiding from reality. His grandfather could be dead, alone, with only a doctor to take care of him. Yunho heaved over, face pressed into the brick of the fireplace. He let his grandfather down. He failed…

“Yunho…” Changmin’s voice called out to him, rough hands holding him gently by the shoulders. “Tell me…what’s the matter?”

“My grandfather,” Yunho whispered, unable to look up. “He could be dead. I miss him so much…”

Changmin released Yunho’s shoulders and exhaled deeply. A few short minutes later, a small glass box was slipped into Yunho’s hand. “Take it and go save your grandfather.”

_The Lotus flower!_

 

 

~*~ 

 

 

 

Changmin helped Yunho onto Ryeowook’s horse, never releasing his hand. Yunho looked down, trying to memorize his wolf-man’s face. “This means the world to me. I don’t know how to thank you!”

Changmin appeared sad for a moment, reaching up to caress Yunho’s cheek. “It is no matter. Just stay safe…and be happy.”

Ryeowook spoke up, “Sire, are you sure –?”

“Be quiet, Ryeowook, that is an order! Take Yunho where he wants to go!” Changmin’s eyes blazed angrily. Yunho rubbed the other’s forearm, soothing the spark of anger.

Ryeowook’s lips pursed disapprovingly but he kept quiet as ordered. Yunho let go of Changmin and clutched Ryeowook’s shoulders. He called out to his wolf-man, “I will come back to see you!”

All he saw as the horse galloped away from the cabin was Changmin turning away, back arched, head tilted towards the sky.

Loud, mournful howls followed them to the edge of the forest.

 


	5. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88
> 
> Warning: Sexual content in this chapter

(poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile)[TONI_LUV](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/) )

 

“Grandpa!” Yunho yelled as he barged into the house. His stomach leaped when he saw his grandfather sitting up in bed with the doctor pouring him some tea.

He’s alive!

Yunho collapsed on the bed and breathed, “Grandpa!”

His grandfather appeared overjoyed to see him and drew him into an embrace. “My dear boy! I heard what you tried to do…it was foolish! You could have died!”

“I couldn’t let you die,” Yunho said against his grandfather’s shoulder. “Look! I have the Lotus flower for you!”

The doctor interrupted, “No need for it now. The fever broke. The worst is over. Your grandfather just needs to rest.”

Yunho breathed a sigh of relief.

 

 

~*~

  

 

Ryeowook never left; he was waiting outside by the horse.

“Yunho, sir…I must speak with you. It’s about Changmin…” Ryeowook started.

Yunho halted brushing the horse’s coat, ready to listen intently. But then another voice intruded…

“Yunho, my beauty! Where have you been?”

It was Heechul. He looked determined and a little irked. Yunho found himself pressed into Heechul’s chest. “The doctor told me you went on a trip. You must tell me before disappearing like that!”

Yunho pulled away. “I’m fine, Heechul. I was searching for something in the Black Forest.”

Heechul tugged hard on Yunho’s arm. “ _What?_ Are you insane? You could have died! Beast could have torn you to shreds if the wolves didn’t get to you first!”

Yunho twisted his arm out of Heechul’s grip. “I’m fine! And Beast isn’t so bad. I met him.”

“You met him?” Heechul scowled. “What do you mean _you met him_? You make it sound like you met a friend, not some beastly animal!”

“Stop it!” Yunho demanded. “Beast is not an animal! He’s warm and kind-hearted. He’s just misunderstood!”

Heechul stared back at him judgmentally. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re in love with the monster.”

“He’s not a monster! He’s my friend!” Yunho was shaking with fury. He wanted to punch the condescending look of disgust on Heechul’s face.

“Yunho, sir, please,” Ryeowook’s soft voice beseeched. “You must give back the Lotus flower.”

Taking out the glass box from the pocket of his cloak, Yunho said quietly, “But Changmin gave it to me…”

“You don’t understand,” Ryeowook was tethering with urgency. “Without that flower, Sire will die.”

A chill sliced down Yunho’s spine. “Die? Changmin will die?”

Ryeowook nodded frantically. “Yes! Please, do not use the Lotus. Sire needs it for survival!”

“Who’s Changmin?” Heechul demanded. “Is that the beast?”

Yunho ignored him and addressed Ryeowook again. “How can that be? A life dependent on one flower…”

Ryeowook bowed lowly. “I cannot say. Please, trust me. There isn’t much time.”

Remembering how concerned Ryeowook was when he came to visit Changmin in the cabin, Yunho’s gut told him to trust this man.

“Take me back to him, Ryeowook,” Yunho said, yanking on the horse’s reins, ready to climb on.

Heechul grabbed his arm. “I can’t let you to do that, Yunho. It’s too dangerous.”

Yunho shoved him away. “Let me go, Heechul!”

Cupping Yunho’s face, Heechul implored, “Come home with me…”

“I can’t let him die!” Yunho jerked out of Heechul’s hold. “Ryeowook, let’s go!”

Ryeowook climbed on the horse behind Yunho and they rode away.

“YUNHO!” Heechul yelled after them.   

 

 

~*~

  

 

Once Yunho and Ryeowook reached the cabin, Yunho hopped off the horse and searched anxiously for Changmin.

His wolf-man was nowhere to be found.

“He must have returned to the palace,” Ryeowook mused.

“The palace?” The only palace Yunho remembered hearing about belonged to the old king and the runaway prince. Why would Changmin go there?

But now was not the time to question anything.

Yunho recalled the general direction to palace and headed in that way. “Come on, Ryeowook! We need to find him!”

It was not long before Yunho spotted the silhouette of Changmin’s large, furry body seated on top of the hedges surrounding the palace. He called out, “Changmin!”

With a quick twist of his neck, Changmin stared at their approaching figures in awe. Yunho hopped off the horse and craned his neck up to say, “Thank God you’re alive! Why are you here? Come down, let’s go back to our cabin!”

Changmin blinked down at them, tail swiveling nervously. “You came back. Why did you…how did you…”

“It doesn’t matter!” Yunho dismissed. “I told you I’d come back to see you. I was worried…I thought…please, come down so I can see you’re alright!”

“The Lotus?” Changmin asked faintly.

Yunho pulled the glass box out of his pocket and held it up. Changmin smiled. At that moment, Yunho knew he was seeing Changmin’s soul. No matter what others saw, be it a monster or a hideous face, to Yunho, it was beautiful. It was radiant.

All of the sudden, an arrow came soaring through the air, stabbing Changmin straight through the chest. Yunho screamed as Changmin roared in pain and fell over the other side of the hedge.

In his distress and haste to run to Changmin, Yunho hadn’t realized he dropped the glass box. As Yunho rattled the locked gates at the entrance of the palace, Ryeowook crying out in distress, “ _No!_ The Lotus!”

Yunho turned his head and saw Heechul stepping forward, longbow in hand, boots crushing the shattered glass and the beautiful, glowing Lotus flower.

Running back, Yunho punched Heechul’s smug face with all his might. “You selfish, conceited bastard! How could you do this? If you truly loved me and knew how I felt about him, how could you kill him?” Tears were flowing down Yunho’s face.

With Heechul groaning and clutching his nose and mouth on the ground, Yunho scampered back to the gates. “Ryeowook! Somebody, please open them!”

Hands trembling, Ryeowook did as ordered. Yunho stormed through the entrance, scanning the line of grass under the hedges.

There the beast of the Black Forest lied, writhing in agony.

Yunho hurried over and collapsed to his knees beside Changmin. Putting hands on the other’s shoulders seemed to calm the turmoil wrecking through Changmin’s body.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, my love,” Yunho whispered.

But Changmin appeared happier than Yunho had ever seen him, despite the grimaces of pain. “Don’t be...you fixed me…made me whole again…made me feel human again, even for just a brief time.”

Yunho was speechless; all he could do was cry, tears spilling across Changmin’s chest. With a toothy flash of his canine teeth, Changmin lifted his hand to cradle Yunho’s small face. “I’m so happy…to see you…one last time.”

“No!” Yunho felt his lungs being squeezed, making it hard for him to breathe. “Don’t leave me!”

Changmin frowned. “Don’t cry…a beauty should never…cry.”

Shaking his head, Yunho ran his hands all over Changmin’s fur coat. “You’re going to be fine! You just need a doctor!”

The hand on Yunho’s cheek fell. Changmin’s eyes rolled back, body becoming limp.

Beast was gone.

Yunho bit his lips and shuddered, falling on top of Changmin’s solid chest. “Please, no…no…I love you!”

Yunho wept.

 

 

~*~

 

  

 

Hours pass and it was nightfall. But Yunho never left Changmin. Ryeowook tried to move him but Yunho refused. He fell asleep, face wet with tears, holding Changmin’s body closely.

When Yunho opened his eyes sometime later, it was the grass he felt under his cheek, not Changmin’s fur. Blinking his dry eyes, Yunho saw a strange man standing before him.

This man was bare-chested and wearing Changmin’s old trousers. Yunho stood up shakily and asked, “Who are you?” 

The odd man had been staring down at his own body like it was foreign to him. When the man lifted his head, Yunho gasped.

_Tall, body lean and strong, face carved by angels…but something was familiar…who is this?_

“Yunho,” the man had a husky, melodious voice. “It’s me.”

Treading backwards, Yunho shook with fright. This man was gorgeous but, then again, so was Heechul. He didn’t want this…this man was a stranger to him. He wanted Changmin!

Yunho fled, through the gates.

“Please, come back!” The man’s voice called out to him.

Yunho didn’t listen. He just kept running.

Even in his haste, Yunho noted differences in the forest. The snow had melted so that the landscape no longer looked desolate. The trees were thick with leaves and patches of grasses were scattered about. The sound of birds chirping made the forest seem richer with life.

After a short while, he heard footsteps and leaves crunching behind him. “Yunho!”

The gorgeous man found him. Yunho was ready to punch him when the man ducked and pleaded, “It’s me…Changmin!”

“You’re not Changmin!” Yunho protested. “My Changmin is a big, hairy wolf-man who’s warm to hold…you don’t look warm…”

Changmin laughed dryly. “You stay with me when I was a beast but run from me when I’m in my human form. You are unique…I love you so much.”

Yunho backed himself into a tree. “You don’t know me…”

“Oh but I know you…I know you well, my little human…my Beauty.”

 _It cannot be!_ Yunho stuttered, “C-Changmin?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Yunho was in disbelief. “But how can that be? You changed…”

“I changed _back_ ,” the man corrected. “And it _can_ be. You said so yourself when you insisted I had a name other than Beast. You suspected magic. You see, I am the prince who fled all those years ago. A witch had cursed me for being cruel to her. But I am in my true form again. It’s all because a beauty learned to love a beast.”

With Yunho still looking skeptical and skittish, the man sang as he stalked towards him, a familiar predatory glint in his eyes, “ _Little human, little human, I see you. Run, run, run, run before I catch you.”_

Yunho’s heart was pounding through his chest. “Changmin?”

“Yes, it’s me,” the man claiming to be Changmin stroked Yunho’s cheek.

Oh. This man _was_ warm.

Yunho skimmed his hands up the man’s smooth chest to the head of thick, shiny black hair. Though the body was devoid of fur, the hair had the same texture. And now staring into the man’s brown eyes, he could see Changmin’s familiar soul behind them.  

“Oh my God,” Yunho breathed in awe. “It is you!”

He threw his arms around Changmin’s neck and stood on his toes to embrace him tightly. Changmin let out a joyous whoop and spun Yunho around, their laughter ringing in the forest.

The sounds of laughter faded as their lips found each other. Passion consumed them, making them hungry for one another.

Changmin laid Yunho on the grass, claiming every inch of him with his hands and mouth. Underneath the cocoon of the long, large branches of a tree, they laid bare, with their heated bodies pressed together. Yunho threaded his fingers into Changmin’s hair.

“I want to take you,” Changmin mouthed against Yunho’s wrist. “So the whole forest knows.”

“Take me then,” Yunho moaned and arched into the intimate contact of their lower bodies.

Changmin howled wolfishly with a playful grin and swooped down for a searing kiss. Grasping Yunho’s bare thighs, Changmin thrusts forward, claiming the sweet, pliant body underneath him.

Yunho writhed, hissing a sound _yes_ at every thrust, every slow burn, every spark of pleasure. Changmin claimed Yunho harder and faster until they were both quivering and delirious with desire.

 

 

~*~

  

 

Strolling back to the palace, hand-in-hand, Changmin inquired, “So, does our _happily ever after_ begin now, my Beauty?”

Yunho smiled. “It had already begun, my beautiful beast.”

_From the moment you saved me…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this is complete! Thank you to everyone who was patient with me, and I hope you enjoyed the finale!


End file.
